


Indulgence

by Sasebo



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Choking/Death, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasebo/pseuds/Sasebo
Summary: “Do you still love me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a super long time since I've written fan fiction, so hopefully this turns out alright! It's either a one shot or part of an ongoing story I have in mind... I haven't fully decided yet. Either way, I hope you enjoy! ❤❤❤

“Do you still love me?”

Tsurugi looked first at Mikuni’s hand on the wall and then to his face to catch a glimpse of his expression. Unsurprisingly, Mikuni’s face betrayed no emotion. With his back pressed against the wall and Mikuni positioned in front of him, it wouldn’t be easy to duck out past him.

“Eh? Don’t tell me you let Jun-chan get in your head.” Tsurugi faked a gasp, hand rising to his chest. “Even you’re not that dumb, are you, Kuni-chan?”  

Mikuni’s eyebrow twitched at the insult, and the hand holding Abel tightened. The brief falter was enough that Tsurugi smirked in response, but Mikuni refused to lose his cool -- not when he was proving a point or stroking his own ego. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, other than aiming to both humiliate Tsurugi and knock him off his guard.

He hadn’t killed him, so this was the least he could do. When his lips met Tsurugi’s, he was almost positive he can feel the other’s knees buckle slightly. Tsurugi refused to touch him, refused to cave, even as he opened his mouth to welcome Mikuni’s invading tongue. Mikuni’s hand left the wall to cup Tsurugi’s chin, tilting it upward, acutely aware of how Tsurugi’s eyes fluttered shut when he tried not to moan. Even years later, he knew that look well.

Just as quick as he’d kissed him, Mikuni pulled away, satisfied smirk on his face. “Pathetic.”

“So mean. ❤”

“Tsurugi.” The gruff voice abruptly cut Tsurugi’s attention from Mikuni.

“Touma-san.” Tsurugi pushed past Mikuni. “I thought I had the night off.”

Touma’s gaze lingered on Mikuni for a moment before turning to Tsurugi. “Not anymore. You’re in wing A-3.”

“Oh.” He didn’t need to be told more than that. Though as he walked away, he turned to wave at Mikuni. “The answer is no, by the way. ❤ I never did. Don’t flatter yourself so much~”

Touma waited until Tsurugi rounded a corner before he spoke. “You really don’t come quietly, do you?”

 

* * *

 

Mikuni didn’t like staying at C3, even on his own terms. The walls were too white, and the rooms had a way of making one feel boxed in. Everything about the place was restrictive and suffocating. It was no wonder, really, that Tsurugi had wound up as unstable as he had. No one would have turned out normal growing up in a place like this.

He made an audible huff, irritated when he realized he’d let his thoughts turn to his former partner again, and rolled over onto his side, angrily hitting his pillow. How was he supposed to sleep like this? He needed to pull his thoughts back together; he had too much on the line to let himself get distracted now.

The kiss had been meant to get in Tsurugi’s head, not his. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remind himself to think only about the end goal. He needed to think about anything except the cute way Tsurugi had gasped when their lips met before he’d had time to put the pieces together.

_Ugh._ He could hear him now, too, plain as day, in the kitchen with the door slightly ajar. “If you’re here, that means they have everyone now~ Are you excited, Jeje-chan? To see your family.” The words were too crystal clear and didn’t fit his memories.

Wait, was…

Mikuni sat up abruptly. “Tsurugi-san.” The name, from his lips, held venom.

The laugh that followed answered any lingering doubt he might have had. “Eheh, busted~ ❤” A metal chair scraped on the floor before footsteps found their way to the door. It creaked when it opened, Tsurugi peaking in with a grin that made Mikuni want to punch him as hard as he could. “Sorry, Kuni-chan. I was trying to be quiet~” He tilted his head to the side, and Mikuni knew without question that this had all been intentional. Every innocent probe from Tsurugi was just part of a game, every move calculated carefully. He wanted revenge for earlier. Revenge for his gasp.

Mikuni clutched the covers so hard his knuckles turned white, teeth gritted, as Tsurugi stepped further into the room. “Are those your pajamas now? Cute, cute~” Mikuni should have chased him out far before they got to this point -- before Tsurugi had crawled on the foot of his bed, chesire grin on his face.

“How did you get in here?” Mikuni shot the question off with a scowl, entirely unsurprised when Tsurugi responded by simply pointing to one of the vents on the ceiling. He should have expected as much.

“Kuni-chan?”

“What?” Mikuni glared at Tsurugi, annoyance spurred even further now with just how close the man had gotten now. He jerked his head to the side when he felt one of Tsurugi’s frail fingers run along his jawline. A simple touch shouldn’t have given him goosebumps the way it had.

“Do you-” the words were a quiet whisper, almost lost between them “-still love me?”

Neither of them was quite sure who closed the kiss. Maybe it had been Tsurugi, intent on making Mikuni pay for earlier, or maybe it had been Mikuni, just to get Tsurugi to shut the fuck up. Either way, the barrier was broken, and Mikuni’s hand had found the back of Tsurugi’s hair, fingers twisting in a way he knew would be painful.

He wasn’t aware of the click of the kitchen door as his Servamp shut himself off from the two. Not that he would have felt bad even if he had.

Tsurugi straddled him now, hands greedily clawing up Mikuni’s chest, pushing up his shirt until Mikuni let go of his hair long enough to let him take it off. His fingers made quick work of Tsurugi’s cloak, almost a muscle memory with how many times they’d been in this position before. He didn’t quite get Tsurugi’s shirt off (a considerably harder task, even when there had been a facade of trust between them) before Tsurugi pulled back so he could kiss Mikuni’s collarbone. Teeth replaced lips and Mikuni felt a sting of pain along with them, short-lived with how quickly Tsurugi moved downward.

Each hot kiss down his stomach sent a shock to his groin, and despite himself, Mikuni found his fingers tangled in dark hair again, roughly pushing Tsurugi down further. His grip tightened when he heard Tsurugi giggle, but a twist of his hair was too light a punishment to deter him. Even Mikuni’s dark, “Stop laughing. It kills the mood,” didn’t cut it.

“Does this~ kill the mood?” Tsurugi tugged down the blanket between them before nuzzling Mikuni’s budding erection through his clothes. The thin fabric of his pajamas was doing him no favors.

Still, Mikuni gritted his teeth. “It does if you talk during it.”

“You used to like when I talked~” Tsurugi cooed as he pulled down the hem of Mikuni’s pants, eagerly tracing his tongue along the newly freed cock. “Remember? Mm, what did I say…” The exaggerated moan -- “ _Kuni-chan_ ” -- was so accurate to how Tsurugi could _really_ sound that it made Mikuni’s dick twitch with desire. Tsurugi kissed the tip of it with a laugh. “I knew it~”

Vexed, all Mikuni could really say now was, “I hope you choke on it.”

It would have been a better insult if it weren’t for the way Tsurugi practically purred, “I hope I do, too.” The yellow glint of Tsurugi’s eyes as he looked upwards, watching carefully as his tongue swirled around the tip, was visible even in the dark. Mikuni tried, as always, to keep his dignity, even when Tsurugi took him into his mouth, but the way that his hips bucked upwards wanting more betrayed him. He didn’t have to see Tsurugi’s expression to know that he was still grinning, even with his lips wrapped around Mikuni’s dick.

Tsurugi knew every seductive noise to make as he worked his ex-partner’s cock. His lack of shame only aided him, each sloppy suck adding to the thick, slick coat of saliva that made it easier and easier to move his mouth along quicker. Biting his lip -- and Mikuni had, hard -- wasn’t enough to keep the low groan from escaping.

The fast pace stopped far too quickly, only for Mikuni to realize that Tsurugi had stopped with him as deep into his mouth as he could go without piercing into his throat. He knew exactly what it meant when Tsurugi made his unintelligible request, and for a brief second, he was pretty sure his anger far eclipsed his swelling arousal. “I’m not paying you to deepthroat me.” Mikuni impressed even himself with how succinctly (and coldly) he managed to speak.

The disappointed sound muffled by his dick made up for it slightly, but it wasn’t quite enough. He was _pissed_ , and Tsurugi’s tongue swirling in his mouth around his cock didn’t make all of his hate subside. What did help was jerking Tsurugi up roughly by his hair, yanking him until they were face to face and he could see the drool sliding down Tsurugi’s chin.

It didn’t help for long, though, because Tsurugi was quickly smiling again, pleased by the painful tug at the base of his hair. Only this time, even when the anger resurfaced, Mikuni found that he liked it. Tsurugi’s all too eager reaction to pain made Mikuni’s breath catch every time.

Tsurugi never bothered to hide the want in his eyes. The desperate way his body needed Mikuni to hurt him only excited him further, and he was quickly finding that all the excitement made his jeans feel far too tight.

“Fuck me into the mattress so hard I can’t breathe.” It lacked the childish tone Tsurugi usually took, replaced instead with the harsh haze of lust that Mikuni both hated and adored from him.

There was no real effort required to switch their places, with Tsurugi on the bottom and Mikuni hovering over him. He took the change in positions as an opportunity to rid both of them of their pants, one hand jerking Tsurugi’s hardening cock on reveal and the other sliding up to his neck to run his fingers over the rope-burned flesh where he’d choked him earlier. It shouldn’t make him feel as good as it did to realize how close he’d been to killing him. He shouldn’t feel powerful, much less actually aroused, by the fact that he had been willing to do it.

Tsurugi wrapped his hand around Mikuni’s wrist, pulling his hand from his neck up to his mouth so he could suck on his fingers. “I know,” he whispered, as Mikuni fixated on the way his tongue moved. Unlike Mikuni, Tsurugi felt no shame in admitting how much he’d liked being at the edge of death. He wasn’t oblivious to how conflicted his ex-partner felt about it all, about how much Mikuni truly and honestly wanted to kill him because he knew it would get him closer to his goals or about how the idea of killing Tsurugi actually terrified him on some level.

Mikuni was on the edge. Tsurugi could plainly see that much. He had two ways to play this game -- one, he let an uncaptured pawn live and victory was likely but not certain, or two, he swiftly but cruelly destroyed it for an assured victory. The answer would have been obvious were it any other time, and part of Tsurugi was fighting calling Mikuni an idiot for being so sentimental that he didn’t just flick his piece from the proverbial chessboard. Hesitation only brought about defeat, after all.

The other part of Tsurugi, however, felt his heart skip a beat whenever he stopped to think about how he was the reason Mikuni hadn’t instantly gone for the checkmate. It was a toxic part of himself, the part that still had a shred of hope, and he hated it. Everything was so much easier when that part was buried. Every time it resurfaced, he knew he had to beat it back down.

Sucking lewdly on Mikuni’s fingers while having his dick jerked off was doing the opposite of that.

“If you know, then why are you here?” Mikuni’s dark smile looked as good on him as it always had. “Do you have a death wish? That’s pretty sick, Tsurugi-san~”

“You’re the one who’s hard thinking about it, Kuni-chan,” Tsurugi easily teased back, even if that fact were true about both of them. Mikuni’s cruel smile was met with one of Tsurugi’s unsettlingly warm ones.

The kiss that followed wasn’t simply to shut Tsurugi up. It was sinfully slow, both men taking the chance to taste everything they’d been missing since Mikuni had left. Mikuni’s fingers, wet from Tsurugi’s saliva, ran along the other’s jaw line, tracing the curve that had once been so familiar to him. In return, Tsurugi’s hand found the back of Mikuni’s head, fingers intertwining in blond hair as he pulled him closer.

At what point Mikuni’s other hand had stopped pumping Tsurugi, he wasn’t sure, but when he realized he’d let himself get that lost in the kiss, he broke it immediately. Tsurugi laughed softly, still close enough that Mikuni could feel his breath.

They’d always had an unspoken rule that it could never be gentle -- gentle would be admitting far too much for either of them -- so Tsurugi knew to expect it when Mikuni abruptly and roughly flipped him over onto his stomach. It didn’t stop him from crying out, though, when Mikuni slammed him down.

Mikuni gripped Tsurugi by the hair again, forcing him to look to the side so he could shove his fingers back into his mouth. “Get them wet, because they’re all I’m using.” Tsurugi eagerly obliged him, sucking harshly with a low moan. Mikuni swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat; Tsurugi being vocal had always gotten to him.

He pulled his fingers out of Tsurugi’s mouth with a loud pop, trying to deny just how much Tsurugi’s seductive moans still turned him on even in the present situation. To admit that he felt lust at all, much less for someone he saw as lowly as viewed the man below him, was something he wasn’t prepared to do, no matter how delusional that made him. He didn’t lust after Tsurugi. He didn’t love him either. He just…

“Stop thinking~” Tsurugi knew just the way to drag Mikuni out of his own head. “I want you.”

The first wet finger Mikuni pushed into him came without warning, and Tsurugi tensed up around it with a sharp gasp. While he could have waited for Tsurugi to adjust, he didn’t instead pushing it deeper until he curled it. It didn’t take much searching for him to hit Tsurugi’s prostate, and he was inwardly disgusted with just how well he remembered the older man’s body.

It made it easy to draw out every desperate moan. “Ah-- _Kuni-chan_!” Tsurugi had always been loud, even back when it had done nothing but embarrass Mikuni. Louder made people pay more, he’d always say. Over the years, Mikuni had grown to accept that he liked it. “More.”

“So demanding,” Mikuni teased, but he did what Tsurugi asked for, adding a second slick finger while he worked on loosening him. It would feel better for both of them if they’d used proper lube, but neither of them had brought up finding a substitute. Sometimes their impatience worked against them.

Besides, Tsurugi didn’t have much time. He shouldn’t have been there in the first place. He knew better than to fall into Mikuni’s traps.

When Mikuni removed his fingers, Tsurugi sighed softly under him. There wasn’t much rest for his body, though, because Mikuni was already lining himself up. Mikuni forced himself into Tsurugi with even less care than he had his fingers, gaze shifting to the way Tsurugi’s fingers tightened around the sheets as he took it.

Tsurugi’s groan was both painful and erotic, and the way he smiled, genuinely smiled, when he gasped out, “It hurts,” made Mikuni’s stomach flip.  

“You like it,” Mikuni shot back as he rocked his hips, not quite in any steady rhythm yet.

“Mmhmm. ❤”

It took all of Mikuni’s strength not to lean over and kiss him again. He refused to give into that level of intimacy. It, like so much else of whatever thing there was between them, wouldn’t have been good for either of them.

He could, however, give into just how badly he wanted to fuck Tsurugi, and he did, moving the older man’s hips to an angle he knew would make him squirm beneath him. Each hard thrust into him made Tsurugi moan, his toes curling from the sensation. When Mikuni did finally trust himself to lean over, it was only to take Tsurugi’s earlobe into his mouth, biting before using his tongue to toy with his earring.

“Shit, _Mikuni_ ,” Tsurugi groaned out, his own hips bucking against the bed to get some friction against his own leaking cock. “Ah, right _there_.”

Mikuni hit the spot harder, savoring each wanton moan from the man under him until he couldn’t help but cum, shooting into Tsurugi with a moan of his own. Tsurugi came not long after, somehow managing to be even louder. Whether the volume was legitimate or out of some sense of competition between, Mikuni was willing to bet on the latter.

He made sure to punch Tsurugi in the shoulder when he rolled over and off of him. It was impossible to ignore the grating sound of Tsurugi’s laughter even with the way his head was still spinning from his orgasm. Breathless, he simply glared at Tsurugi in silence, still uncomfortably close on the single bed.

Tsurugi leaned in to press a kiss on Mikuni’s neck. It would have been sweet if not for the smirk and words that followed: “No more bunk beds, so you’re stuck sleeping in the wet spot~” He managed to dodge the hit that followed, hopping out of bed even if he stumbled a minute after a sharp pain shot through him. Even the way it hurt wasn’t enough to keep him from laughing while he found his pants and started to tug them up.

“Shouldn’t you clean yourself up first?” Mikuni asked, rolling over onto his side, trying to avoid the aforementioned wet spot with a disgusted wrinkle of his nose.

“Eh? No, no~” Tsurugi pulled his pants up completely with a slight hop. “My pants are white anyway.” He winked at Mikuni, action barely visible in the dark, before adding the real reason, “Besides, I like feeling you inside of me. ❤”

Mikuni responded by calling him gross and throwing a pillow at him. It was more dignified than letting himself admit the idea was hot.

Tsurugi caught the pillow easily, tossing it aside before looking for his cloak. “Where is… Ah! Here we go~”

Rolling his eyes, Mikuni rolled back over onto his back, forced to look once again at the stark white ceiling. Tsurugi’s cage.

“Tsurugi.” It was just them. There was no reason to feign politeness.

“Mm?” Tsurugi busied himself by fastening his cloak.

“The answer--”

“Ah. I was just messing with you, Kuni-chan.”

Mikuni didn’t look over at him. “It’s no. I never did, either.”

Tsurugi straightened his uniform, unsurprised and unbothered by Mikuni’s response. Instead, he just smiled warmly.

_It’s best this way. If no one says it._

“Go out through the vents again. I don’t want surveillance knowing you were here.” The moment of silence that followed lingered heavily in the air, interrupted only when Mikuni sat up to throw his other pillow at him. “Why are you still here? Get out!”

“Oof- I’m going, I’m going~ ❤ You don’t have to be so cruel.”       


End file.
